The instant invention relates to the field of mounting systems for televisions to be wall-mounted or carried on a base (console).
The instant invention provides a flat panel television console and support kit for supporting a television in a plurality of different user assembled configurations. The kit incorporates components for a flat panel television console assembly with multiple shelves carried on horizontally extending shelf supports.
The manufacturer delivers to the consumer an unassembled kit that includes assembly instructions that instruct the consumer to assemble the console by engaging the shelves with the shelf supports and connecting the shelf supports to a pair of legs for structural support. When the shelves and legs are assembled, a flat panel television (purchased separately) can be supported on an upper surface of the upper shelf.
The kit is customizable to suit consumer preferences. The kit includes additional features that may be selectively arranged and connected, depending on the desired configuration. The kit includes a base plate having a top surface, a bottom surface, and a flange extending upwardly from the top surface. The kit also includes a vertical column that is detachably securable to the flange at a joint so that the vertical column extends upwardly from the console assembly when the flange extends upwardly from the console assembly. The consumer can mount a flat panel television on a flat panel television mounting frame that is included in the kit, and the consumer can then secure the frame to either a wall or the vertical column. The kit also includes a cap structure that can be optionally received in an aperture defined on the base plate when the vertical column is not received in the flange and the base plate is inverted.
To facilitate customization of the console assembly by the consumer, the kit includes assembly instructions for various embodiments. Assembly instructions direct a consumer to assemble the kit in a first configuration in which the consumer secures a flat panel television to a flat panel television mounting frame, and then secures the mounting frame to the vertical column. The base plate is secured to the upper shelf so that the flange extends upwardly from the console, and the vertical column is secured to the flange at a joint.
The assembly instructions further direct a consumer to assemble the kit in a second possible configuration in which the flat panel television is secured to the mounting frame and the mounting frame is secured to a wall. The console is positioned beneath the flat panel television, and can be used to support accessory components for the flat panel television. The base plate is inverted so that the flange extends through an aperture on the upper surface of the upper shelf.
The assembly instructions still further direct a consumer to assemble the kit in a third possible configuration in which the flat panel television is supported by a television stand that is supported on an upper surface of the upper shelf on the console. In this configuration, the consumer inverts the base plate so that the flange extends through an aperture on the upper surface of the upper shelf. In this configuration, the base plate provides a substantially flat surface on the upper shelf of the console.
The kit may include a sound bar or sensor shelf that is detachably secured to the vertical column and extend horizontally from the vertical column. The sound bar/sensor shelf may be secured to the vertical column at various vertical positions.
The joint at which the vertical column is secured to the base plate may be fixed or may allow the vertical column to rotate with respect to the base plate. When the joint is rotatable, the user may rotate the mounting frame with respect to the base plate, depending on the desired viewing angle.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a console assembly, a base plate, a vertical column, and a mounting frame that can be constructed and arranged with an aesthetically matched design to form an aesthetically matched set of kit components. It is further an object of the present invention to provide advantages for the consumer and the retailer. For the retailer, stocking the kit avoids having to stock multiple disparate kits, which would create a customer service burden, to help the consumer select the right kit, and restocking costs when kits are returned. For the consumer, the kit satisfies the mounting requirements for virtually any TV that the consumer might initially use it with, and to TVs that the consumer may acquire in the future. The console may be assembled and used alone with a conventional CRT TV, or with a panel TV mounted on its own stand (base). Later when the consumer acquires a Vesa standard LCD TV, for example, the consumer can attach the base plate to the upper shelf, secure the mounting frame to the vertical column, secure the vertical column to the base plate, and suspend the panel TV above the console by securing it to the mounting frame. Should the consumer later acquire a still larger TV, or prefer wall mounting, the mounting frame can again be used. The kit incorporates multi-purposed components to reduce the parts count. All components can be broken down to lie flat for shipping and storage in the minimum space. The kit provides for a floating appearance of the panel above the console and this visual effect is enhanced by being able to hide the wires and cables within the support.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.